X-Men
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Autumn Summers, daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers, learns that her friend is a mutant. Her dad soon dies of critical illness, and she is left with her mom and everyone else from the X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my bed. Supposedly, I had those specific sunglasses I HAD to wear… Hey, my father wore them! They can't be all THAT bad! I felt my face to make sure they were on my face before I even dared to open my eyes. They were there. Goodness… I opened my eyes and let my feet dangle off the side of the bed. I sighed. Another boring day… Well, really, no day was "boring". I had to train with Mom before I did anything. She thinks I inherited her ability for telekinesis. But it's pretty obvious I don't because I already inherited my father's powers. Can she not see that?!

"AUTUMN!" Professor X yelled. He yells often at me for my rude behavior. But hey! I can't help it! I'm a big trouble maker… I sighed. "Yes professor?" I said, yawning. "Your mother would like to see you before you go to your first day of high school." "Oh great…" I said. She was probably gonna say 'Don't forget to use your inhailer after P.E!' or something stupid like that, but I'm not getting my hopes up about it. I stood up and walked down the stairs.

To my surprise, No one was up. Did Professor X play a trick on me? "Mom?" I said. My mom walked in with a pair of sunglasses.

"You know your father needs those."

"Yeah mom. I know."

"So, I bought you a new pair!"

She held out my hand and hung a pair of clear sunglasse- Wait… Clear? "Mom, you know these are clear, right?" I said. "I know. But apparently, it's the new thing! Let's see if the work!" I didn't support these "new sunglasses" at all. I was nervous, so I kept my eyes shut while we walked to one of the million training rooms.

"Okay sweetheart. I want to see if the clear sunglasses work."

"Mom. I'm pretty sure they're NOT gonna work."

"Please? Just try."

"Mom. TRUST. ME."

She used her telekinesis powers and levitated me up in the air. I squealed. Being in the air without anything right under my feet scared most out of everything.( Even though I'm very VERY afraid of Wolverine…)

"Autumn Summers. You will test the sunglasses to see if they will work."

"Since why did you name me Autumn? I mean, my last name is Summers!"

"We are not having that conversation right now, young lady."

I was silent. I knew right from the beginning that these stupid sunglasses would NOT work. I thought of staring her down, but I can't because I would have my eyes opened. Waiit… I have an idea! I WILL stare her down, and then the lasers would hit her! MAN am I a genius!

"Okay mom. I will test these sunglasses for you." I smirked and opened my eyes.

I waited for something to happen. I could hear the sunglasses sizzle. It was too powerful for them to withstand. My eye color changed from its original shade of hazel to a reddish color. The sunglasses sizzled more the faster my eyes changed color. I continued to stare my mom down.

"Ummmmm Autumn? You can stop now…." She said nervously.

She started backing up towards the wall, me continuing to walk towards her slowly. My vision started to close up, telling me that the lasers would shoot straight out of my eyes at any second. My mom started to see if she could find a secret door in the wall. The sunglasses finally gave in, the glass shattered. The lasers were aimed straight in her direction. But before the laser could hit her, Kurt jumped on top of her and teleported her away from the lasers. Once I noticed there was no screaming, I shut my eyes.

"Night Crawler!" I screeched.

He blushed. "Heh… Sorry Autumn. Had to protect your mom from… That."

I laughed. "Yeah. So mom, I need dad's sunglasses."

She sighed in relief. "Okay… You can borrow them… But just for today!" I snatched them from her grasp. "Thanks mom!" I said, and ran out the door.

I got off the bus in front of the high school I would now be going to.

"Hey Autty!" Rebecca said.

She's one of my closest friends I've known since the beginning. She's not a mutant, but she knows I am.

"Hey sup Becca!" I said cheerfully.

"You pumped up about our first day of high school?!"

I could tell she was, because she was running in place, and she runs wicked fast. I can't believe she can't be a mutant for that.

"Eh… Sort of. Kinda nervous. Teachers might yell at me for wearing sunglasses every second of the day, never taking them off for anything."

Rebecca dropped her backpack onto the concrete and unzipped it. She dug her hand through it. I even thought I heard glass crashing in there. She pulled out my spare inhaler.

"You left this at my place before I left for summer vacation." She handed it to me.

"Oh. Thanks Becca." I said.

That reminds me, I have to leave one of my inhalers with the school nurse.

"Hey Becca. I'll meet you in homeroom. I have to drop off my inhaler with the school nurse." She nodded and ran into the school. I walked into the school and went in the direction of the Nurse's Office.

I walked in, but the nurse wasn't there. It was someone else. "How may I help you Ma'am?" He said. He tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for my response. "I have to drop of my inhaler with the school nurse." "You're talking right to him." He said. I guess he was the new school nurse. He stood up from his fancy leather chair. "I am Mister Thornburg." He held out his hand. I shook his hand. "I'm Autumn Summers." "I believe I already know who you are." He said flatly. He sat back down. "Just leave your inhaler on my desk please." He said. I put my inhaler on the desk gently. I stared at him and walked out of the room.

The rest of the day was plain, just getting all our textbooks and other junk. Rebecca looked like she was having a ball. I rolled my eyes at her whenever I got the chance. I was teased by some older kids, but other than that, the day was…Eh… Strange. Especially that morning. The nurse was a guy! A GUY! That's just not right. It HAS to be a female. Or else it's not considered a nurse. I just ignored that. Then the final bell rang.

Rebecca ran down the hall screaming like heck. I went to my locker, which is right next to Rebecca's. She was all jittery.

"Did someone give you sugar?" I asked. Then I remembered that she ALWAYS had sugary cereal for breakfast that was FULL of sugar. I mean, it's not even funny. I just ignored her and continued grabbing my homework. I locked my locker and walked away slowly. I wanted to make sure Rebecca didn't see me walk away. Now I know why my parents don't want me around her (… Just kidding! It's because she's not a mutant).

Once I got off the bus, I walked to the "norm dorm" (Where the X-Men literally LIVE). I was greeted by my mom. "Hi sweetheart!" she said, giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Mom!" I whined.

She let go "Sorry sweetheart… Your father isn't feeling well; I think he has the flu."

It was rare for my dad to get sick, so this was a big deal. I ran up the stairs and into his room.

"Shhhh! He's asleep!" Storm said.

She was sitting next to him on a rocking chair. I stopped. He was sleeping peacefully, but the thing was, he didn't have his sunglasses on. I guess he would know, but what do I know? I know that I sleep with my sunglasses on...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I heard my dad coughing from across the hall, which is a little too loud for him… I made sure my (his) sunglasses were on before I opened my eyes, which they were. I walked down the hall to his bedroom. I opened the door slowly. Professor X was there, along with Storm and mom. I was confused. Why was everyone here? It's not like he's DEAD or anything. It's nothing serious, is it?

"It's not serious honey." Mom said.

She read my mind, I know it. I looked at Storm, who was holding a damp cloth on his forehead. He was as red as a rose, NOT in a romantic way.

"What's his temperature, Storm?" I asked.

"Rather high. I'm sorry you have to see your father in such a condition." She said kindly, as always.

My eyes started to water. His eyes were closed (thank GOD). I'm so glad he won't see me crying my eyes out right now… I took off the sunglasses (which was a very stupid thing to do, but whatever…) and placed them over his eyes. I figured I wouldn't need them because I hate seeing my dad like this. Professor X told me from telepathy that I needed the sunglasses. I told him I don't want to see my dad like that. He understood and told me I could be excused. I ran out the room crying.

As I was running, Kurt was walking to my dad's room. I ran into him. I yelled, and (stupidly) opened my eyes, sending a beam of red light at Kurt. He teleported behind me. I quickly shut my eyes and held out my arms.

"Are you okay?" I said, trying to find out if someone was there.

"Yeah… I'm fine. You scared the heck outta me though.." Kurt said.

"Oh! Night Crawler! Sorry about that.." I said.

I Was so embarrassed.. I hope I NEVER do anything that stupid again. Kurt handed me something.

"Here. A gift from me to you!" He said.

"Ummm… You know I can't see…"

"Put them on, you'll know soon enough"

And he teleported away. I felt them to see what they were. I felt two things at the end of them. Sunglasses? Nah…. I doubt it. But I put them on as sunglasses anyway. Luckily, they WERE sunglasses.

"Yes! Thanks Night Crawler!"

I said under my breathe. I ran into my room to see if they actually had any cool decorations. I went to the mirror in the bathroom and looked at the details of them. Of course, the lenses were red. But the décor of it was beautiful. It had rhinestones on them. I wonder how much these even cost?! I looked out the window and saw Kurt talking with Rouge. I opened the window and yelled out, "THANKS KURT!" and waved. Kurt waved back and so did Rouge. I waved at Rouge, then closed the window.

The following day was disastrous. It SNOWED. IN SUMMER! So there were TONS of kids outside. Of course, school was canceled. And Beast was outside playing with some of the "Pre-XMen". I looked at them through the window. The reason I wasn't outside was that I wanted to be with my dad (since I was in his room) and I was waiting for an IM reply from Rebecca on Skype. I sat in the rocking chair next to my dad. He was awake this time, so I wasn't alone. I heard my laptop make a little beeping noise, Rebecca had replied.

_Hey how's your dad?_

_Eh… Fine. He's in bed, as always.._

_Lol. Say, wanna video chat? It's been a while since I've seen ur dad._

_Oh yeah sure!_

I called Rebecca through Skype.

"Hey girly gurl!" She said.

I giggled. "I'm nothing like my mom"

She gave me an I-Think-Everyone-Knows-That look. I laughed hard. My dad stirred. I froze.

"Whoops. I think I woke him up." I said cautiously.

She started to laugh.

"Ha ha! Nice job!"

"Yeah right…" I said.

My dad looked at me.

"Where did… Where did you get those… Sunglasses?" He said weakly.

"Hi Mr. Summers!" Rebecca said.

"And how is… How are you talking…. To Rebecca?"

"Well first, Kurt gave me these sunglasses and second, I'm talking to her through skype."

I tried to say as politely as I could. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Such…Such advances in…Technology." He turned over.

I looked at Rebecca. "Hey, I gotta go. People are gonna be asking where I am."

"Kayo! Bye!" She said as she hung up. I closed the laptop and ran to my room. Professor X, Storm, and mom were walking to dad's room. I giggled. I sat down on my bed and checked my email. Nothing...


	3. Chapter 3

I was waken up WAY to early the next morning. My mom wanted me to train with her at like 5 in the morning. So of course, I wascranky. I was yelling at my mom repeatedly. My dad was watching though one of the cameras there. Since he always likes to see how skilled I am with my powers. The only thing I didn't know was that EVERYONE was in the room with him watching me, which irritates me because I HATE when people watch me. This is the first time anyone saw which power I inherited.

"Okay Autumn. Now, your father is watching. You want to make him proud right?" Mom asked.

"Uhhhh Yeah?" I said.

"Well, this is your chance. Now, hit that target.

" A robotic person came up from the floor. I stared at it (with the sunglasses on). In my perspective, it might have been a bad guy, but I don't know. I took the sunglasses off all dramatically, eyes still shut. My dad leaned forward, ready to see me use my powers. I locked the robot person on where they were going. I shut my eyes tighter. The robot froze. My mom gasped. The computer systems for the robot were working, what was going on? I quickly opened my eyes and a red beam fired right through it. I quickly grabbed the sunglasses and put them back on. My mom was just standing there amazed. Everyone in my dad's room were perplexed. Who's power have I truly inherited? Professor X was smiling. Kurt started to clap, and soon, everyone else was clapping along with him.

"Sweetie, you just… How did you do that?!" My mom said.

"I don't know!" I yelled. "What DID I do?!"

She paused and thought…. Then she snapped.

"I think you DID inherit my power. Both of ours."

"But mom, I can't read people's minds."

"You inherited more of your father's power then mine. You can use both of ours. Now THAT will come in handy in the future."

I laughed. I walked out of the room and went to my dad's room.

"Guys! Autumn is coming! Hide everyone!" Kurt yelled.

Everyone flooded out of the room and back outside. The only people left were Storm, Professor X, and dad. When I walked in, Storm gave me a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." She said.

She let me go and leaded me over to my dad. I bent over and gave him a hug. He hugged back.

"I'm-I'm so glad…That you-…. Y'know."

I laughed. "Yeah I know. Thanks dad." I said.

"Autumn Summers. You have grown up to be a beautiful young lady." Professor X said. "And that's not all, you have grown in your powers, which makes me VERY proud."

I smiled. "Thanks professor."

I sat down on the rocking chair.

"So, would you like some soup?" I asked my dad.

"Funny you should ask… I was… Just wanting some… I guess you did… Inherit some of your mother's… Powers."

Professor X chuckled."Even when he's critically ill, he still cracks the best jokes."

I started to laugh, and so did everyone else. I went to the kitchen to get some soup.

"Hey watcha doin'?" Kurt asked.

"Makin' my dad some soup. Why?"

"Well, I was in the same room your dad was when you were training."

"I bet that was fun."

"Yeah! Everyone saw the whole thing!"

I froze. "WHAT?!"

"Heh… Don't be mad…" He said nervously.

I grabbed onto my sunglasses, about to take them off. Kurt teleported away to the kitchen table.

"Don't hurt me!" He said, putting his hands in the air.

I laughed. "Nice try."

I foolishly took off the sunglasses and left my eyes opened, following where Kurt was going.

"AUTUMN!" Professor X yelled.

I put the sunglasses back on and blinked.

"Yes?"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE KITCHEN! THE ONLY THING UNHARMED WAS THE SOUP!"

I looked around. All the furniture in the kitchen were still burning. "…Ooops." I said stupidly. Professor X took the soup and went back up the stairs.

"I'll get Beast to repair that." He said before he left. I stood there alone. How could I do something so STUPID?!


	4. Chapter 4

The following week was pointless yet frightening. I had to help Logan train. The bad thing was, I had to gather REAL PEOPLE for him to rip to shreds. Ugh… It was gruesome. I had to stand there and watch him, and afterwards, I had to feed the dead bodies to his dog, Killer. Why does he NEED a dog? I don't wanna know. I mean, he has himself, what more does he need?

"Autumn. Wake up. We have to train." Logan said firmly, shoving his claws into my bedroom door.

I flinched. "Just five more minutes…" I said (bravely).

"NO. GET. UP. NOW." He yelled.

I sighed. "Oh fine… But you owe me three more hours of sleep…"

"How about the rest of your life DEAD?" He said

. A smirk came upon his lips. I got out of the bed.

"First let me get dress-"

"There's no time for that. Come with me. If it's the last thing you ever do." He said coldly.

I rolled my eyes and followed Logan to a training room sleepily. It was three forty-five in the morning.

We walked into the training room.

"How many people did you manage to bring?" He asked.

"Eeeehhhh…. I think 30?" I said unsurely.

"Ugh… I guess that's good enough…" He said unsatisfied.

I opened the door locking in the thirty people I managed to bring here to him. It breaks my heart to see him, such a kind hearted man, do something so gruesome! I was convinced to stand up for them, but I'm so frightened of Logan, that I wouldn't even dare. The people came flooding out. I started the timer. Five seconds, nearly one third of the people were dead. Ten seconds, only two more left. Thirteen seconds, only one infant. The little boy stared at Logan's blood stained claws. He started to sniffle.

"Awwww would you like to join your family? Well, you're in LUCK!" Logan shouted.

He slammed the boy to the floor and firmly pressed his claws into the young boy's chest. The boy closed his eyes in agony. In only fifteen seconds, thirty people were murdered. I stopped the timer. His claws retracted back.

"How long was that?" He said, wiping the blood off his face.

I was silent… "F-Fifteen seconds…"

"Hah! New record!" He said sufficiently.

He slapped me on the back.

"You gotta bring more people next time, Seasons!" He said chuckling.

I rubbed my back. He hit it a little too hard, especially since his bone is coated with the strongest metal in the world. My spine is probably sprained.

I walked back up the stairs and cuddled in my bed. It was freezing cold outside, and Rebecca was spamming my Skype IM's. Why would she be up THIS early in the morning?! I mean, she NEVER is! I typed in, 'Why are you up so early?!' she typed back, 'MY PARENTS SAY I'M A MUTANT!' I froze. 'Hello?' she typed in. 'U better not be playing tricks on me. You know how serious I take these sort of things.' 'Why would I, Autty? You should be glad I haven't eaten breakfast yet!' That's true… She always acts all hyped up after she's eaten breakfast. 'Just… Just come to my place.' 'The Norm Dorm?' 'Yeah…Whatever.' 'See ya there!' She typed in before she logged off. She BETTER not be kidding about this, or I will SERIOUSLY hurt her.

A few seconds later, I saw a car pull in near the entry. Her dad kicked her out of the car and drove off. I walked down the stairs and greeted her. She had her suit cases and everything. Her black hair was a mess. She probably never got a chance to straighten it.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Autty. My dad wanted me to leave as soon as possible."

I nodded and let her in. I took her for a brief tour.

"And who might this be?" Professor X said. I jumped.

"Oh ummmm… This is my best friend, Rebecca."  
"Is she a mutant?"

"My parents say I am… I don't blame them…"

"What is your power?"

"I guess… Running unhumanly fast…?"

"We will have to find out in the morning. It's too early for me, and for you two as well. Get some sleep."

He said. We both nodded and headed up the stairs to my bedroom, where Rebecca will be sleeping for the night. I told Rebecca to sleep on the floor. She was cool about it. I gave her one of my spare blankets and a pillow. She slept peacefully, while I was wide awake. I tried to go to sleep, but after what Logan did to that little boy…


	5. Chapter 5

he next day, Rebecca was using my make up (on purpose), which literally TICKS. ME. OFF… I didn't know until I heard her slam a bottle of Nail Polish on the counter in the bathroom. I don't know if she was planning this, but when I opened my eyes, MY SUNGLASSES WERE GONE. The laser split through the bathroom door, followed by the crashing of glass. Rebecca was laughing uncontrollably.

"Ugh…BECCA!" I shouted.

She tried to catch her breathe. "Sorry Autty! Just HAD to do that!"

I growled. "Where are my sunglasses?!"

"On your side table!"

I felt around on the table and found them. I put them on and glared at her.

"That wasn't funny, Becca." I said seriously.

She stopped laughing.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

Mom came into my room. "AUTUMN! AUTUMN SUMMERS! COME! NOW!"

she yelled. I looked at Rebecca, then back at mom. I ran to the door and followed her. We were running in the direction of my dad's bedroom.  
My mom levitated the door off the hinges. It must be an urgent emergency! Professor X, Storm, and another girl, probably my age, were standing there. Professor X held a tissue to his eyes. "What's going on?!" I asked. "This man… Has passed away to the other world.." The girl said. Tears flooded my eyes.

"DADDY!" I yelled.

I ran over to the bed. I knelt down and laid my head on his chest.

"Please don't be dead… Please!" I whispered.

My mom was heartbroken. Seeing me cry so hard at such an event was heartrending. My heart felt crushed. I can't bear to live without my father helping me with most of my training (since my mom started training me just recently). Tears covered my face, but mostly all over the bed sheets. The girl walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. You'll get a chance to see him again. Oh, and by the way, My name is Katrina."

I was still crying, but I just had to ask this,

"A-Are you a… Mutant?"

She giggled. "Yes. Daughter of Mystique."

I looked at her.

"Oh. Your sunglasses are falling off." She said

. I moved them back up in place.

"Come everyone. Let him rest. In peace." Professor X said.

He walked away to my bedroom and came out with Rebecca. I watched her walk to the training room with my head on my mom's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down the stairs and into a training room. Professor X and Rebecca were talking.

"So, does anything else happen?"

"We-ell, my hair does turn silver on the ends."

"Interesting…" He said.

Rebecca stood there and waited for his response.

"Let's go outside for this" He said.

She smiled and followed Professor X outside. I followed behind them.

Once they (we) got to the courtyard, Rebecca started to run. Her hair-from the bottom up- started to turn a silver color. I gasped. I never knew she could actually run THAT fast!

"Yep. You're a mutant all right." Professor X said.

Rebecca giggled. "OMG I wonder how Autty is gonna react!" Rebecca said excitedly.

She ran back inside. I tried to run as fast as I could to my bedroom. Once I walked in, Rebecca was already there. Half of her hair was still silver

"AUTUMN! GUESS WHAT?" She yelled.

"…What?"

I said as if I didn't know.

"I'm a mutant! And I never knew! I never even knew I could run THAT fast!" She said.

"Calm down, Becca. You're breathing too quickly."

She didn't listen. Everyone else was outside, so at least no one heard her.

"Come on! Let's go for a run!" She said cheerfully.

I glared at her.

"Do you seriously think that everyone else can run like you? You're one of a kind!" I shouted.

She paused. I looked around the room, making sure no one heard.

"Well ummmm… Let's just go outside!" She said.

I rolled my eyes, convinced to let her sizzle under the pressure of my blazing red lazers. She ran out the door and outside.

She took a fresh whiff of air.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Fresh air!" She said satisfied.

Logan was outside, training with some of the students here. One boy (I don't know him) froze Logan in a huge block of ice. A crowd started to cheer as he whipped his charcoal black hair back. The ice freezing Logan started to crack slowly. Everyone went silent, as the "ice-boy" clenched his fists. The ice shattered, and Logan came dashing towards him. Without a word, the "ice-boy" turned the surface in front of him into a sheet of ice, making Logan lose his balance. Everyone started to laugh. Logan did a back flip over the sheet of ice and stabbed the ice with his claws. The ice broke away slowly.

"Okay, Okay. You win, Wolfy." The boy said.

Logan was growling at him, and the boy just laughed.

"Wanna dog treat for your hard work?" He said.

Logan crossed his arms and turned around. The boy started to walk away, but I followed him.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh sup Cyclops gal?"

"It's Autumn…"

"Oh.. Hah. I knew that." He said scratching his head embarrassed.

"Heh… I saw you put up quite a fight with Wolverine."

He blushed, "Oh, that was nothin'. You're more powerful than I am."

"Oh… That's very sweet of you, but I'm afraid I have to disagree with you on that."

"Why?! It's true!"

I stood silent. "..Well…."

He laughed. "You don't have to tell me. But call me!" He said, before he coated the ground with ice and skated back inside.

"Looks like SOMEone's in love~!" Rebecca said.

I punched her. "Don't push it, Becca."


	7. Chapter 7

Today was my dad's funeral. Everyone was there wearing the fanciest outfit ever imaginable. Snow started to fall slowly (Remember, the seasons are all mixed up). Professor X said his final words to my dad.

"Mr. Scott Summers. You will be missed dearly. But please remember. We all look up to you."

He laid the photo album I made for him on father's day back when I was at least 5 or 6 years old. Professor X lifted my father's hands and placed them gently on the photo album. I could have sworn I saw my dad smile. Tears were flooding my eyes. Jackson (I found out his name! That's the Ice-Boy) put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. He smiled back. I looked back at my dad before my mom put the lid of the coffin on top of him. Everyone went silent as if they weren't before. Rebecca looked at everyone's faces in awe.

"Come on, Autumn." Jackson said.

He leaded me back inside before I cried even more louder than I already was.

"Autty…" Rebecca said sadly.

I didn't even want to look at her. I just wanted to be cuddling with my dad, what we used to do anytime I was sad.

"Come on, Rebeca. I think she wants to be left alone." Jackson said calmly.

"Oh, Okay." Rebecca said.

They left with a thud from the door. I got up from the bed and looked outside. The snow was blowing harshly outside the window. I got on my winter coat and anything else I might need to go outside and ran out the door.

I went to the tallest mountain top closest to the "Norm Dorm". I looked down. Students were playing outside with Beast. I was going to do something I never dared to do. In my life… I was going to look straight up at the sky and let my powers drain the energy from me. I shut my eyes tightly. I took a deep breath and looked up (eyes still shut). I heard my mom yelling at me to come down, but I can't bear to skip this moment. I ignored her. Everyone froze. They all looked up at me. The snow was sticking to strands of my hair. A tear fell from my eye.

"This is for you, dad." I whispered.

I kept my eyes wide open. The atmosphere felt like it was split in half.

"AUTUMN! STOP IT!" My mom said alarmingly.

She knew that if I did this for too long, I would pass out, but that was the whole point of this. The clouds in the sky soon turned a dark grey. The snow stopped falling, and was replaced with heavy rain. There were ear crashing sounds of thunder and the lightning was a blazing fiery red. My eyes started to hurt and drop. I tried to stay strong. The lightning hit almost anything. Houses, trees, even people. My mom did something with my mind through her telepathic powers to try and stop me. I tried to ignore it, but whatever she was doing, was forcing my eyes shut. The lasers soon got shaky and was nothing more than a spark. I fell on my knees and collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in my bed with Katrina sitting next to me. 'Get well' cards surrounded me. I lost count after 48.

"K-Katrina?" I said.

I noticed there was something over my eyes. A blindfold? I felt it. It wasn't a blindfold. It was like a bandage. I turned my head towards Katrina.

"How did you know I was right here?" She asked nervously.

I laughed. "Your breathing." I said calmly.

She blushed and looked around the room embarrassingly.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

She sighed in relief. "I never got a chance to fully introduce myself to you, Autumn." She said.

"My name is Katrina French. Mystique is my mom."

"Did you ever know your father?"

After all that happened to me, I just HAD to ask that question.

"Sadly, no. But my mom DOES talk about someone named Magneto…?" She said unsurely.

"Yeah. Magneto." I said.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"My eyes feel… Drained out." I said dully.

She giggled. "Your mom had quite a breakdown."

I just laughed. "So, how did you manage to find this place?" I asked her.

"…I ran away."

She said. A tear fell down her cheek. I sat up.

"Why?!"

"My mom abused me and used my powers to lure people to her. In a very bad way…"

I looked at her.

"I'm sorry to hear…" T

here was silence after that.

"What ARE your powers, Katrina?" I chimed in.

"I'm a shape shifter." She said gladly.

"Wanna see?"

"Once I get these bandages off, sure!"

"Oh, you don't need to see." She said.

Her giggling was replaced with a puppy barking. The puppy jumped onto the bed and started licking my face. I laughed.

"S-S-Stop it! You're tickling me!" I said, laughing harder.

The puppy whimpered for a while, then barked. I smiled, then picked up the puppy. The puppy stirred in my arms as I set it on the ground.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Wonderful!" I said cheerfully.

"Close your eyes. I have to take the bandages off."

I closed my eyes as she gently removed the bandages. I held my hands out.

"Here's your sunglasses." She said as she hooked them onto my hand.

I put them on. "Thanks." I said.

"I should be going. Beast wants to play fetch with me…"

She said gloomy.

I laughed. "Have fun!"


End file.
